A Fight to Remember
by RealGhostwolf55
Summary: Shadow Team, led by SPARTAN II Shadow-I, is tasked with a simple torch-and-burn opp on Reach. Target, a Covenant-Controlled Relay Station. But when something goes wrong, they must fight for survival.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Fight to Remember**_

 _ **During the Human-Covenant War, UNSC created the SPARTAN Super-Soldiers, equipped with UNSC-Issue MJOLNIR Power Armor. These troops would carry out the most dangerous missions, in the hopes of saving humanity. Shadow Team was tasked with destroying the Covenant-Controlled Relay Station on Reach, after its fall. A quick Torch-and-Burn opp. If only it was that easy.**_

'Shadow Condor to UNSC Infinity. We are making our final approach to hanger Delta-Charly 523, stand by.' 'UNSC Infinity to Shadow Condor, copy that stand by.' As Shadow Condor lands in the hanger, Spartan BB-038 makes his way to the condor. 'Shadow Team. Good to see you on board. Captain Lasky is waiting for you on the bridge.' Shadow-I, a SPARTAN-II, makes his way to the bridge. 'Captain Lasky, good to see you. You had a mission for us?' Lasky turns around and looks at Shadow-I. 'You have a name soldier?' 'Ghost, sir.' 'I need you and your team to destroy a Relay station on Reach. It is Covenant Controlled, so be careful. We will take you most of the way, but you'll have to take the condor to the surface. And Ghost, be careful.' 'Copy that captain.' Ghost makes his way to the hanger and briefs the rest of Shadow Team.

'Shadow Team, get ready for drop ETA 6 mikes out.' Ghost makes his way to the bay door. 'Shadow Team. We are about to execute the most dangerous mission we have ever done. The objective is the destruction of a relay station. We are to drop out about 8 mikes away from the target and make our way through the field. Be advised, Infinity has monitored activity and in and around the station. Shadow Team, the light is green.' Shadow Team drops out of the Condor. 'Shadow-II Shadow-III, stay 360 keep your eyes peeled.' Making their way through the field, they look around. Nothing. 'I don't like it when they're quiet.' Shadow-IV looks behind him and sees movement in the bushes. 'I got movement, six o'clock.' II and III turn around, looking for movement. 'Shadow Team, double time.' They run to the nearby building, a farmhouse, and settle down. 'Let's stay here for the night. Shadow-II, set up a perimeter. The rest of you, get some rest. III, swap with II around midnight.'

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any original characters and only own the characters I create. For use, ask permission.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Fight to Remember**_

 _ **Shadow Team, a Tactical Operations Fireteam (TOF) has been sent to Reach to blow up a Relay Station. Having arrived on Reach, they decide to spend the night in a farmhouse.**_

'Shadow-I, I have movement outside the farmhouse. Looks like grunts. Do you want me to open fire sir?' 'Negative Shadow-III, let them pass.' Shadow-I looks out of the darkened window. 'Patrol squad. If you kill them, the others will know we are on the planet. We need them to get back to base and report. Everyone get up. We're moving out in 10.' They get their gear and move out. 'Sir, I have a bad feeling about this place. I feel like we're being watched.' Shadow-V looks out of the window. 'Don't worry Shadow-V, we're going to be alright.' At that moment an explosion is heard from the distance. 'What the hell was that?'

'Sir, an explosion occurred on the planet's surface.' 'Was is the Relay?' 'Negative captain. A shipyard.' Lasky looks at the radar operator. 'Are you sure?' 'Positive sir.' Lasky looks at the console. 'Damn. Either they picked the wrong target, they got caught and blew that up instead, or they are not the only team on the ground. Charly, try to get radio contact with Shadow Team.' 'Copy.' As they try to make radio contact, they monitor another explosion coming from the surface. This time a weapons depot.

'Delta 183 to Infinity, do you copy, over. Delta 183 to Infinity please respond over.' 'Looks like we're cut off. Grab the gear, we'll continue the mission.' Shadow-IV makes his way outside, when a shot can be heard. As Shadow-II turns around, he sees Shadow-IV fall to the ground. 'SIMON.' Shadow-I turns around and opens fire on the unknown shooter. 'Shadow Team get him inside. Fall back, I repeat, fall back.' The team falls back into the farm house, as Shadow-II pulls Simon back to safety. 'Get the trauma kit. I'll need to get that needler shard out of his body. Ghost, keep pounding those Tangoes.' As the team shoots the enemies, sniper shots can be heard coming from the hill behind the house. The remaining enemies flee, and a SPARTAN III jumps down. 'Don't waste your ammo, get back inside.' Shadow Team falls back into the house with the unknown SPARTAN. 'Who are you and what are you doing on Reach? Where is your team?' The SPARTAN looks at III, and replies. 'I'm Bravo 312, NOBLE Six. My fireteam is KIA.' 'NOBLE Team, I thought they were KIA.'

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, I only own the ones I have created.**_


End file.
